


Revealing Clothes

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassin Mary Morstan, Bondage, Clothing Kink, F/M, Multi, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Remix, Sonnets, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry remix of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4802117">The Clothes You Once Wore</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/pseuds/MissDavis">Miss Davis</a> for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Wits_on_Tap_2016">Wits On Tap 2016</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Clothes You Once Wore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802117) by [MissDavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/pseuds/MissDavis). 



Her nudity is not enough for him.  
Exposure not unveiling her, she's dressed,  
Or bound, in former lives. She dons the vest.  
She likes, at least, her scarves around his limbs.  
Aware of Sherlock's pale skin, John's grim  
Look, her few years of motherhood compressed,  
She doesn't act for them. Concerns expressed,  
She kisses and unzips and takes John in.

They love with care and caution. He demands  
Their other stories. In the healers lurk  
Assassins. This is why, he understands,  
They came to this, to him. With names he'll jerk  
The truth into their minds. They've tied his hands  
So all he has are words. This time, they work.


End file.
